Misconception
by blinkedtwice
Summary: AU. He tried telling himself that this investigation wasn't some sort of vendetta against Dodds, but seeing her with him was affecting him more than he thought. Tuckson.
1. Memories

**AN: so I know I have like three other stories to work on but as far as 'Venture' which is EO vs Tuckson, I've decided not to continue it indefinitely, mostly because I wanted to make it at least on point with the show but didn't expect them to break up. Like if you're going to give them a break up, they could've at least led it up better, because that was a bullshit and awkward breakup. How do you go from being happy to all of sudden eh it's over...still don't know what was 'complicated' but anyway I'm going to being working on this tuckson story, my other tuckson story, and my EO vs AO story.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

 _Dodds...Dirty...Drugs._

The words played through his head as he read over the file in his hand. He would have approached this case headstrong, like any other case. So many cops, especially rookies, always ended up going dirty. For drugs, sex, gang protection, and an increase in street cred. He'd intimidate them in investigation, to the point they'd just admit under pressure to abusing the badge, most getting away with _retirement,_ willing to turn in their shield if it meant staying out of prison. However, this was the chief. Chief Dodds to be exact. A man he'd despised since the academy.

Ed Tucker would resent the man until the day he died.

 _"C'mon Ed," Dodds smirked, "it's not like any other woman is going to give you any, might as well pay,"_

 _"I said no!," a young Tucker snapped as he looked out the car window. "Now take me home,"  
_

 _"Well I want one," Dodds smiled. William watched the half naked prostitutes that stood along the sidewalk, a bit impressed they were surviving the harsh winter breeze._

 _"Screw this," Ed groaned, as he climbed out of the car._

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"I'm walking home," Tucker snapped as he slammed the car door._

 _Thinking his roommate would try and persuade him back into the car, or at least drop this ridiculous idea and drive them home, Dodds drove off, leaving him in the street._

 _"Fucking bastard," Ed mumbled. He looked around, concerned that Dodds had left him in a hazardous looking neighborhood, a few sketchy people walking the streets along side the prostitutes._

 _"Shit!," he yelled, jumping onto the sidewalk, out of the way of a honking car. The car had nearly ran him over, without even attempting to stop. Already pissed that he was abandoned in the middle of the night, Ed stood to his feet. He grabbed an empty beer bottle from a pile off the ground and flung it right at the car. Ed smirked smugly as he shattered the cars rear windshield, until the dark toyota suddenly stopped._

 _"Fuck," he groaned, turning to sprint away. He could hear the tires of the car screech, without a doubt in reverse, but he refused to look back and see. Relieved to finally reach a narrow alley, he begin to run through them, as if he were running through a knocked over a few trash cans and stepped in different puddles he sure weren't just water, but it was too dark to tell._

 _"Dammit!" he cried. He had ran into someone, both of them falling to the wet ground. He was on top of whoever it was, their heels digging into his ankles.  
_

 _"Get the fuck off of me," a husky feminine voice hissed. He felt the woman lying underneath him push him off of her, quickly standing to her feet. He groaned as he stood up himself, a bit disgusted that he got his clothes dirty._

 _"I'm sorry," he apologized, finally looking up at her. He felt his face warm up as he saw the young woman. Her long dark hair in curls, falling to her chest. Her rose colored lips formed in a frown as beautiful brown eyes stared back at him. He almost feli like he could get lost in them. He shook his head, sighing, "I'm so sorry,"_

 _"Yeah, well watch where they fuck you're going," she snapped. He looked at her closely, seeing that she had little clothing leaving her bronze skin exposed. It was clear she was a working girl._

 _"I'm sorry," he repeated. Rolling her eyes, she started to walk away until he softly grabbed her wrist. "Wait! I...ugh...need help,"_

 _He shivered a bit once she looked him up and down. She smirked. "Sorry but I'm done for the night, find another girl,"_

 _"No no no no no," he quickly said, "I meant could you tell me where I am? I'm a bit lost,"_

 _"Brooklyn," she shrugged._

 _"Fucking great," he sighed._

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"Queens,"_

 _He had enough money for the ride home, but he was worried about leaving her alone. Especially when some of the people he ran past didn't looked like they'd leave her alone dressed like that in the middle of the night. But there was something about her...like even though she was half naked, she could still defend herself from some creep on the street. He studied her a bit more, she looked a bit younger than he did but apart from her gorgeous features, he noticed she looked malnourished._

 _"Come with me," he said softly._

 _She raised an eyebrow at him and frowned. "Look I said I'm finished for the night and if you try to touch me-"_

 _"Look," he interrupted, a bit annoyed, "I just meant...dinner,"_

 _"It's damn near eleven thirty,"_

 _"Please," he smiled, wanting to at least feed the woman. He tensed up watching her think a little. She looked down, biting her lower lip._

 _"Fine," she sighed, "but try anything..."_

 _"I won't,"_

 _He tried to talk to her as they walked the streets in search of a 24 hour diner. She ignored him, only answering his questions with lazy grunts he couldn't distinguish as yes or no's._

 _Once they found a 24 hour Chinese place, he ordered for them, purposely paying for a lot in hopes she's take the rest home. She looked a little annoyed, clearly catching on to what he was doing but still thanked him none the less._

 _"What's your name?" he asked her. She stayed silent, chewing on her fortune cookie._

 _She began to speak, reading off the fortune in her hand. "You will meet someone that will love you the way you deserve to be loved," she shook her head, "bullshit,"  
_

 _He opened his cookie, giving it to her before reading his own fortune aloud, "Love is like war, easy to stop begin but hard to stop," he scoffed, "sooo...bullshit,"_

 _They looked each other chuckling a bit. He held out his hand._

 _"Ed," he said, "Ed Tucker,"_

 _She bit her lip again, hesitantly reaching her hand out, gripping his. She watched as his large but soft hand held hers. "Olivia," she murmured, "but that's all you're getting,"_

 _"Fine by me," he smiled._

 _The two ate, only speaking about sports and music. He had nearly begged her to take the rest of the food and luckily getting tired of him, she had finally agreed. He'd offered to take her home but she turned him down, remaining guarded. He didn't blame her but she did allow him to call her a cab. Ed was finally on his third cab driver, finally getting a cab driver that was chivalrous enough to get her home safely, since the first two seemed to disrespectfully eye her like a piece of meat. Ed wouldn't be satisfied until he made sure Olivia made it safely home, and they way the first two looked at her made him feel a bit uneasy, knowing what they would have done to her. After paying the cab driver, he watched her cab drive off until getting his own and once he got himself home, he ignored William for the next two weeks.  
_

 _The next year after graduation, he had become a rookie officer. Sadly, he was once again had the disadvantage of being partnered with fellow rookie William Dodds. He had thought he had enough of the man in the academy but apparently not._

 _Just a few weeks into foot patrol, Dodds had already taken three bribes. Tucker, not seeing it as a big deal and also not wanting to rat out Dodds four weeks into the job. He didn't want his reputation to become 'Tucker the rat'. So he didn't feel the need to report him.  
_

 _It was also when he say her again. It was late at night and Ed was barely listening to William talk about the latest football game. He has lifted his head from the patrol car window once he began to hear a woman screaming out for help. Quickly he jumped out the patrol car, running towards a dimly lit alley, following the woman's cries for help. Once he got there, he recognized her immediately, except her eyes were shut tight with a grimace. A masked man held her against the brick wall, his forearm on her neck and his other hand lifting her dress._

 _Furious, Ed ran to the masked man, pulling him off her, before tackling to the ground. He didn't notice Dodds behind him, lifting Olivia into his arms. Ed snatched the mans mask off, revealing a shocked and ironically scared pale kid. Ed was still oblivious to Dodds and began to punch the man._

 _"Hey! Hey! Tucker, enough!" William yelled. Dodds groaned once Ed stopped, examining the damage. The woman's attacker had a bloody lip and a broken nose._

 _"Ow!" the man cried once Tucker roughly turned him onto his stomach, his knee digging into the man's back._

 _"Shut up," Ed spat. Looking over his shoulder he saw a concerned Dodds looking down at the unconscious brunette in his arms._

 _"She passed out," William told him._

 _Ed nodded. Still making sure the man was immobile, Ed used his police radio to call for backup and an ambulance. He noticed her purse on the ground and reached for it, wanting to find any I.D. He grabbed the purse, managing to use one hand, to pull out her wallet. Flipping it open, he didn't find it immediately. Her license was hidden behind another flap and under two other cards._

 _"Olivia Benson," he said," that's her name,"_

 _"Hmmm," Dodds mumbled, looking down at her, "looks too decent to be working the streets...sad,"_

 _Ed didn't respond, withholding the fact that he'd seen her before and already knew that she was a prostitute._

 _As they heard the ambulance,Dodds, still holding Olivia in his arms, walking out of the alley. William groaned at the sight of a growing audience, watching as the officer held an unconscious woman. Olivia began to wake up, her moaning causing Dodds to look back down at her. Her eyes opened to meet a pair of light blue, staring back at her. A handsome police officer with thick dark hair was holding her in his arms._

 _"Hey there," he smiled, making her face flush, "got here just in time...that guy won't bother you anymore okay?"_

 _"Thank you," she whispered. Mistaking the man that held her as her savior, she wrapped her arms around his neck, lying her head against his chest._

 _"It's what I do," Dodds smirked. As both of them seemed to be intrigued by one another, behind them Ed looked in disbelief and disdain. He shook his head walking the man he saved her from to the patrol car that pulled up._

 _Later that day he had asked for a new partner._

It didn't take long for Dodds charm to influence her and just a few months later he had heard they'd gotten married. No one knew of her shameful past but Ed and Dodds, but Ed didn't have the heart to tell anyone...no matter how much he wanted to humiliate Dodds. While Chief Dodds infuriated him, his wife was a woman that deserved the upmost respect.

He watched her from across the cafe, her son on her hip. Her voice seeming the most distinguished of all the other voices in the cafe. He had seen her last week at the NYPD gala, dressed in a red dress that fit her curvaceous figure perfectly, but she was with Dodds. She was the Chief's wife, his arm around her and kissing her throughout the entire gala, men too intimidated by her husband to approach her for a dance no matter how much they (including himself) wanted to.

Now he watched her from across the cafe, and even seeing her dressed in jeans and a t-shirt he appreciated how beautifully she aged, looking more gorgeous now than how she did when she was young. Her body was more full and slender, ampler breast and thicker thighs. Her hair was shorter and lighter, with a few blonde highlights. Wrinkles and crows feet did nothing to deter from how gorgeous she was.

She was too good for Dodds. While he hadn't spoken to her all that much, he'd heard of her charity work, advocacy, and lectures, mostly focusing on helping get girls, boys, men, and women off the streets...having experienced the world of prostitution and sex trafficking herself. So she couldn't possibly be in on the implied drug scandal with her husband...she mostly likely didn't even know about him being involved. That was if he was involved but Ed had a feeling he was.

He was startled when someone began speaking to him.

"Captain Tucker?"

Ed looked up, seeing Olivia smiling down at him, her son now standing beside her. Her son looked at him with brown eyes, his mouth full of whatever pastry his mother had bought him. Olivia held a frappucino in her hand, her other holding onto her sons hand.

"Hello," Ed said, half-smiling.

"Hey," she chuckled, "can you say hi Noah...can you tell Tucker hi?"

"Hi," Noah said softly.

"All the seats are full," she said and pointed to the empty side of the booth, "do you mind if we...,"

"No, by all means," he said.

Olivia let Noah slide in, before she sat down beside him. Ed finally gave them a real smile, happy to have the two sitting across from him. Olivia sippied a bit of her drink before glancing at the file on the table.

"What are you working on?" she asked, nodding towards the file.

"Nothing," he mumbled. He quickly closed the file and laid it in the seat, covering half of it with his thigh.

"Oh I get it," she playfully gasped, "it's _confidential_ ,"

"Yeah," he said, giving her a sad smile.

* * *

 **Okay so I am going to continue this one and the other two I'm working on but like I stated earlier I will not be working on the EO/Tuckson , I apologize for any mistakes. because I swear I'll write things but for some reason disappear after I save them anyway...  
**

 **TBC...**

 _ **Twitter: pinkvelv3t**_


	2. Withdrawal

**So this story will be a bit Dodds/Benson with a lot of angst before we really reach Tuckson but don't worry it definitely will end up tuckson. Will they get a happy ending though? Maybe...maybe not. I haven't decided.  
**

 **Although I know Dodds wasn't chief and Ed wasn't the Captain of IAB yet, the story takes place around 2012/2013. There's also _slight_** Dodds/Benson **smut towards the end, so read it or skip it.  
**

* * *

Olivia frowned at her husband, who clearly was too busy snapping at whoever was on the other end of her phone. For weeks she had been trying for them to go out, for the past few months William had been absent a lot...from their home and also from their marriage. Even when he constantly put off her plans to go out, he always showed up late with a plate of home cooked food left untouched and cold. Even visiting his office, he was either too busy getting in someone's ass or dealing with _a tough case._ Married to the deputy chief, she expected him to be busy, but she thought both she and Noah would be more important to him than the job. It seemed he delved deeper into his work after they adopted Noah, a child of a now imprisoned drug lord. Noah wasn't biologically theirs but she loved him to death and Olivia was saddened that William treated him like some other boy not like how a father should love his son.

She feared he was cheating, but even though he wasn't around, he was still very much so attracted to her. It was mostly him that initiated sex, Olivia refusing to call it anything else since for the past year their sex has been anything but soft and slow. Plus seeing him in the office, he looked frustrated, angry, snapping at everyone in the office. One day bringing Noah along for lunch, William scared the little boy by yelling at an officer before smacking a file in his face. It had taken half an hour to calm Noah down and since them she hasn't visited William for lunch. It didn't seem like he was cheating but...he was hiding _something,_ and was growing more aggressive every week. He never raised a hand at her though. They fought, Olivia taking the blame, apologizing for everything she knew wasn't her fault, just to calm him down.

She feared divorce.

But she did love him. Despite the rough patch recently, she loved him. Saving her life decades ago had automatically drawn her to him. It was William that had treated her like a queen, and unlike the other creeps she dated in her youth, he didn't expect anything in return...including sex. It was William that beat her pimp and got her off the streets, and he helped her get clean seeing as how drugs caught up to her like the other street workers. He had gotten her job and made sure no one knew of her past. She loved him and wanted their marriage to survive but she couldn't be the only one working to keep it intact.

"Will," she murmured, hoping he would hear her. She felt saddened that he hadn't even looked at her , speaking on his phone since he sat at the table, the table she had been sitting at alone for half an hour, waiting on him. She was even more upset he didn't notice her appearance, the curve hugging long-sleeved black dress, her long chestnut hair in curls, seductive red orange pumps, and light make up considering she looked better without her face caked in it.

He either didn't hear her or ignored her as he continued growling at whoever was on the phone.

"Well you know what why don't you fucking deal with it," William snapped. He had caught the attention of two different , who was a bit embarrassed, avoided their stares. "You are one worthless son of a bitch you know that?"

"Will," Olivia sternly said. William stopped talking, turning to look at her. The look he gave her intimidated her...even scared her, but she glared back at him. "Could you get off the phone? Please?"

William raised his eyebrow and stood up. He bent over, his plump lips brushing her ear. It sent chills down her spine, but not the way she liked.

"I'll take it outside," he whispered, "but could you fix that attitude before I come back? You're killing the mood,"

Olivia's eyes got wide, her lips parted as he walked off. She didn't bother to look back, but instead look at the diamond ring her finger. Her eyes began to burn, her vision becoming blurry as she felt tears forming. She picked up the napkin on her table, the utensils on top of it sliding off.

Ed Tucker sat at his table on the far wall, watching Olivia Benson (thank god the woman didn't take Dodds last name) dabbing at her eyes with a napkin. He watched the exchange, angered at how Dodds was treating her and sympathetic to Olivia for having to deal with it. He watched as their waiter looked at her in sympathy as well, placing their meal on the table. Ed sighed as he saw Dodds rush out the restaurant door, his phone pressed to his ear. Doing his surveillance, he knew Dodds was most likely talking to either a crooked cop helping him or a drug dealer he was blackmailing...and Ed couldn't prove anything without evidence, but his hatred for the man fueled him to find some. He had been doing enough for that man.

 _"Ah!" the pimp cried as a young Ed Tucker stood over him, punching him until he was barely conscious. Tucker kicked him in the stomach, the pimp howling in pain at another impact to his already cracked rips. Ed grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall._

 _"Okay!Okay!" the pimp cried, disgusted at the taste of blood coming from his lips, "I'll leave her alone!"_

 _"If I so much as hear you're anywhere near her I'll have you locked up, being the bitch of whatever prisoner is willing to have you,"_

 _"Okay! Okay! I'll leave Olivia alone!"_

 _"Good," Ed said. He dropped the thin man to the floor, walking towards the door. He stopped...thinking a bit before he spoke again. "If she asks tell her that William fought her debt,"_

He looked back at Olivia, watching Dodds wife pick at her food, clearly too upset to even eat. Knowing it was dangerous and hoping Dodds stayed outside longer, Ed stood up and made his way to her table. Ed Tucker was known as a poised one expression man, but he grew nervous and bit his lip as he walked to her. Once he reached her table, she looked up at him, surprised to see him standing there.

"Tucker?" she asked, confused. She rubbed her eye and looked away, Ed knowing she was wiping tears from her eyes. "Can I help you,"

"Yes actually," Ed cleared his throat, flustered, "would you like to dance,"

Olivia's eyebrows raised in shock, looking past him. There were a fair amount of couples dancing to the soft jazz the band was playing. She knew it would be safe to dance without drawing any attention, and it seemed that her husband wasn't paying her any mind tonight..or at _all._ But she also knew that something happened in the past, something neither Dodds nor Tucker told her, that caused bad blood between the two. She knew William couldn't stand Ed Tucker and she knew Ed Tucker couldn't stand her husband.

But she wanted to make something of what seemed like a pointless night.

Ed began to grow embarrassed, a blush forming on his irish skin. He thought the woman didn't want to be near him, until she grabbed his hand.

"Sure," she sighed. She led him into an area that wasn't so crowded, but still close to the other dancing couples. She turned and smiled at him, waiting for him to make the next move. Still nervous, Ed wrapped an arm around her waist, still keeping a fair share of distance between them. Olivia laid her hand on his shoulder, laying other hand in his. Olivia looked away, a bit uncomfortable with making eye contact with him. Her eyes were mainly focused on the door, hurt William was ignoring her and afraid her already upset husband would snap at the sight of her dancing with Tucker.

Ed on the other hand watched her. Watched her big brown eyes which were still a bit red, and studied her rose colored lips. Ed cleared his throat, glancing at the other couples, before looking back at her. He was surprised that instead of seeing her side profile, his eyes met hers. She forced a thin smile, intrigued by his blue eyes. But of course she never bothered to study the man, they didn't really even know each other. Besides a few galas and passing him by in coffee shops, they never exchanged more than a couple of greetings.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said, watching her blush.

"Thank you," she said, happy that _someone_ had appreciated her appearance tonight.

He watched as she coughed and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded but looked at him accusingly.

"You smoke?" she asked.

"Yeah...oh sorry," he said, finally noticing Olivia didn't seem to happy about that.

"I'll never understand the appeal of smoking," she scoffed.

Annoyed at her judgment of his preference, he frowned. "Doesn't your husband smoke,"

"He quit,'

"I bet," he snarled.

Olivia, fed up with dealing with men's attitude, from the cab drivers to her co workers to her own husband and now to Tucker. "Thank you Tucker but I'm no longer in the mood to dance," she said. Ed held her tightly before he could pull away. He didn't know if she was looking for a fight, wanting to get something out of her, but he would be damn in they stopped dancing because of stupid accusations of smoking.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, but knowing full well it was Benson who had started it. "Plus I really like this song," he smirked, trying to ease the tension.

"You can dance by yourself," she cheekily said, smirking back at him. He chuckled a bit.

"I'd look like a fool,"

"A little too late for that,"

Ed laughed a bit, happy she hadn't really left him alone. Ed unintentionally pulled her closer, looking deeper into her eyes. Olivia was uncertain of Tucker's intentions but gave him a polite smile. The swayed slowly to the jazz music, Ed fighting the urge to hum along to the tune. As they swayed a stray her moved to her forehead and before she could do anything, Ed's fingers put it back in place. Ed found her split hair intriguing, even more so in curls. Olivia was even more intrigued at how soft his skin was. With a man like Ed Tucker, poised and stiff, she expected his hands to be rough and dry...not soft, smooth, and comforting.

"Ahem," came a rather familiar voice. They nearly jumped apart as William gave Tucker a fake smile, possessively wrapping an arm around her waist. Olivia looked between the two men, hoping William would back off and hoping Tucker wouldn't say anything to agitate him. "Tucker how are you?"

"Just giving here a dance," Tucker said. He scowled at the man. "Just wanted to keep her entertained since you were absent,"

 _Even when you_ were _at the table, sitting right across from her,_ he wanted to add but seeing Olivia's pleading eyes he chose to leave them be. He forced a smile at Olivia before walking away. Already paying for his meal, and not wanting Dodds to become more suspicious then he already was, Tucker left the restaurant.

Olivia sighed as William led her back to their table. They ate the remainder of their meal in silence, Olivia surprised that William hadn't looked at his phone once since they sat down. He even held out her chair, asking sweetly if she needed anything else as she ate. She only shook her head or shrugged, a bit suspicious at his sudden change. She began to grow pissed, thinking that her husband only took interest in her when another man (or woman sometimes) were interested in her.

She avoided him the rest of dinner, enjoying how awkward he seemed, enjoying her little victory of revenge. She watched him pay for dinner, still pissed as he put his hand on her lower back, leading her out the restaurant. They waited for their driver to come, the night breeze blowing Olivia's curls. Olivia pulled her jacket tighter around her, a bit chilly. She looked away when William wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into him. If it wasn't for the fact he really did warm her up, she would have pushed him away. In the car William watched his wife sit far away from him, pushing herself against the door, looking out of the window. She was avoiding him so much he was pretty sure she was even avoiding look at his reflection.

He sighed, realizing how much he'd been treating her the past few months. He rolled up the tinted privacy window, making sure it was only them. He scooted over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Olivia," he said softly.

"Hmmm?" she grunted.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "I know I haven't been a husband to you recently and I'm sorry. I know 'I'm sorry' isn't going to be enough to fix the damage I've done but I love you...and I can't imagine being without you,"

Olivia looked over at him, giving her _that_ look. His face in sadness as he looked genuinely apologetic.

"I..just wished you talked to me," she sighed, "is...something going on? Is there...someone el-"

"No," he said, "I wouldn't even have the time to cheat,". He tried to get a laugh out of her but saw her jaw clench as she bit her lip. "There is no one, Olivia," he said seriously, "only you. You're the only woman I need. It's just...work has been a pain in my ass, just...dealing with this _frustrating_ case...and fucking Tucker..."

"What about Tucker?" she asked.

"Just a pain in my ass," he sighed, "always with bullshit cases. Betraying his brothers in blue, like we're not dealing with enough shit,"

"Some cops are dirty William," she said, knowing there were plenty who paid for her back in her dark past, some even seeming more sexually aggressive than any other customer she had. She recognized a few of her old clients, one of them being a chief of D's, William even inviting him over for dinner once. Luckily none of them remembered who she was...or just never brought it up.

"Still," he snapped, he watched her flinch and sighed, "Sorry"

He kissed her temple, running a hand through her hair. "I got you something,"

Olivia raised her eyebrow, watching William reach into his coat pocket. He lifted up an expensive necklace. Olivia grinned as William reached to put it around her neck. Charms of her and Noah's birthstone falling just above her breast.

"Happy anniversary," he smiled, leaning over to kiss her.

Olivia had smiled at William her hope that their marriage could be saved returning, even so more once they got home. Noah already asleep and their nanny gone for the day, William led Olivia to their bedroom, and for once it felt like they were making love. Olivia lied under William, moaning as he slowly kissed down her neck. She reached a hand through his thick hair, biting her lower lip to muffle her moans. He crawled over her, only left in his pants. He looked down at her, looking her in the eyes.

His blue eyes mesmerized her. She didn't know why but blue eyes excited her and as she laid under her husband her mind soon wandered to Ed Tucker's blue his eyes. His eyes brighter and more absorbing than her husbands.

"You okay?" Williams voice, brought her back to reality. She nodded, spreading her legs a bit. He brought his lips down onto hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Olivia whimpered and tried to take her heels off with the heel of her foot but he gripped her thigh.

"Leave them on," he murmured, his breath tickling her lips. She shuddered in anticipation as he quickly took her bra off, black lace no longer concealing her breast. Olivia moaned as he scooted down, running his large hands up her stomach, cupping one breast while wrapping his mouth around the other. She gasped feeling him nip at her nipple.

For what seemed like forever, Olivia had finally felt loved by her husband. Feeling connected to him as he moved inside her. she whimpered as she gripped his back. William grunted, leaning down to kiss his wife, biting her lower lip as he put his forehead to hers. He panted, reaching behind him for her hand, and gripped it as he held it above her head. As he increased his pace so did the sound of Olivia's moans.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her roughly before she could reply.

And he did love her. But after a week of withdrawal, he was more anxious and excited about the white illegal powder he had hidden underneath the clothes in his gym bag.

* * *

 **Sorry for any mistakes.  
**

 **TBC**


	3. Exposure

**Whoa** **I haven't updated in forever I know.**

* * *

"Stop!" Olivia cried.

William laughed looking at his wife squirm underneath him as he tickled her. Noah laughed as his small hands joined in the playful attack on his mother.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Olivia cried.

"Finally," William sighed, clearly warn out as he fell back against the stack of pillows.

Olivia watched her husband, relieved his behavior had changed, including actually being present in their marriage. A part of her was still skeptical especially with his suspicious outings, no matter how much he had been working to repair their marriage she still lost her trust for him. Each day she could see glimpses of guilt on his face, the slight twitching of his hands when he was around her, and his constant sweating.

His recent interest did nothing to ease her worries about them, still contacting a divorce attorney just as a precaution. Even Noah still behaved guarded around his father, barely speaking to him and sometimes ignoring his presence. Mornings like this were rare and something to cherish. She watched William sit against the bed's headboard with Noah sitting in his lap. Normally they were all in a rush, Olivia in a hurry for a meeting with a victim or an advocacy event, Will in a rush to get to his office or press conference, and Noah in a rush to speech therapy or school.

Noah had been a gift, a gift she'd been wanting most of her life: to be a mother. A woman had came to the victim advocate and no matter how much she tried to help the young woman it only took two weeks for her to give custody to Olivia and slit her wrist at a woman's shelter.

Olivia felt both happy and guilty for having the privilege of being Noah's mother. She sighed as she got out of the bed.

"Alright No," she said, "time to get ready for school,"

She chuckled when he let out a long over dramatic groan.

"I got him, Liv" William said as he got out of bed. He threw Noah over his shoulder and the toddler giggled on their way out the bedroom.

Olivia stood for a moment, listening to their banter, from Noah refusing to tie his own shoes to Noah begging for a despicable me backpack.

She walked out into the living room, seeing Noah with his backpack on and star wars lunchbox in hand.

"Now be good at school my love," she said. She bent down a kissed his cheek, making sure there weren't traces of lipstick on his skin.

"Bye, Mommy," Noah murmured.

"Bye Love," she smiled.

With a quick kiss goodbye, Will took Noah's hand and Olivia watched them leave the penthouse.

She stood watching the door for a moment before walking into the kitchen area to get more coffee, thankful William had chose to cook breakfast. Olivia had known for a while she wasn't the best cook, the boredom and forgetful which left most of her food being either under cooked or burnt.

She went back to the ok lp bedroom, intent on spending most of the day relaxing under the covers. Except once she reached the bedroom she realized the three of them had ruined the sheets, with coffee splzzzatter, biscuit crumbs, and jelly were everywhere.

"Great," she sighed to herself.

Olivia had stripped the bed of the comforter and sheet set, leaving a mountain of pillows on them.

She walked to the closet, sliding the door open before looking for a clean sheet set. Olivia went looking for them becoming frustrates as she moved under suits and dresses searching for the sheets. Grabbing a pair of shoes off the shelf to look behind them, her arm quickly swung into a box. The box fell to the ground and once the top fell off a bunch of white powder fell out, landing on Olivia's head and the sleeve of her pajama shirt.

"Fuck!" she sighed. Olivia started running her hands through her hair, trying to shake the powder from her hair. "What the he-"

Olivia looked at the box she hit, seeing it was a brown evidence box. She also saw the word written on the third line of the label.

 _Cocaine_

Olivia gasped, appalled by a drug she had once used a long time ago when she did work on the street. Luckily getting clean by a detective willing to help her, Cragen got her clean but she still returned to prostiution.

 _Why the fuck is this here._

 _William_

Olivia began to run a bunch of senerios through her head as to why her husband had a box of cocaine hidden behind a pair of her winter boots: maybe he forgot to take them in, maybe it was to catch a dealer through a faux deal. No matter how many scenarios she came up with it just didn't make sense.

Until she had come to one final conclusionhe was either using it or selling it...hell maybe both. She shook her head and her eyes became moist staring at it. Knowing just how tempting cocaine was to a user, even a former one clean for decades, she got to her feet and ran into the bathroom.

Glancing at herself in the mirror it was nothing but white powder in her hair and along the right side of her body, covering her pajamas. She quickly began to strip, and unlike she did normally throwing her clothes in a pile, each article of clothing she took off went into the trash next to the sink.

Without even checking the temperature, and lack of caring, she got into the shower, cool water hitting her skin. She watched as the white substance was washed off her skin, although she could barely see it in the water that flowed towards the drain.

Her adrenaline running, she scrubbed her self vigorously, leaving her skin red. Finally washing her hair out she worried about the confrontation she's have with William...and wondering if she should even tell him. But even William wasn't dumb enough to notice cocaine missing as well as cocaine in the rug.

 _The late nights_

 _The sudden raise_

 _The quiet phonecalls_

 _...the symptoms of withdrawal._

Things she should have recognized right off the bat, but instead she only figured he was only guilty of infidelity...he still could be.

 _Ed Tucker_

No wonder she had been seeing the IAB Captain all of a sudden. His strange pop ups were more than just

"Olivia," William gasped, watching her. Most of the drugs had been washed off her but there were still traces of it in her hair. Her body shivered under his gaze, unable to decide how to handle this. She was afraid of being caught, afraid there were drugs she was once addicted to in her home with her son, and even more so afraid of her own husband.

"Olivia," he repeated. He reached towards her, his fingers brushing against her arm and his eyes went wide when she moved away from him, sliding down the shower wall. "Olivia ple- "

"Stay the fuck away from me," she cried, moving into the fetal position, anger beginning to outweigh her fear.

"Liv," he sighed. The next time he had reached for her, she quickly stood back up, smacking him. He yelped surprised at both the slap and the force behind it. Making eye contact with her, they both breathed heavily, him dressed and dry and her naked at wet. Besides the sound of their deep breathes was the sound of the shower.

It was Olivia's turn to be surprised when William snapped out of the stare down and rushed to the shower, grabbing his wife by the shoulders. Olivia cried out when she pulled her out the shower, pulling her torso to the tile floor while her legs were still in the tub. William left his left hand on the floor while using his right to forcefully cup Olivia's face, his nails digging into her jaw. She tried to get up, struggling to get free of his strong hold.

"STOP!" he shouted.

Olivia gasped, never hearing his voice that loud and harsh before. Her eyes widened in fear, meeting his anger filled gaze. She froze in fear, wincing at his nails piercing her skin.

"Just listen to me okay," William said, suddenly calm. He softly brushed his thumb along her jawline. She nodded too afraid to move. "You're going to act like you never seen it…you know nothing of it undrst-"

"Our son is in this house," she spat, "a _child-_ "

"Let me finish," he hissed. He sighed licking his dry lips before he spoke again. "I'm moving it out of here but you won't speak a _word_ of this. You won't ever bring it up….do you understand me?"

Olivia looked at him, furious.

"Yes," she sighed.

"That's good…good," he nodded. He bent down kissed her lightly, only for a moment. "I'm so sorry,"

"Oh, I know you are," she said snidely. He stood up, still glaring at her and suddenly she felt ready for a kick, a stomp, for him to spit, something. Yet he looked genuinely apologetic and nodded towards her before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

 **I know this is short as hell but I just wanted to advance it. School has been a mess, but I plan to update weekly, HONESTLY, since this semester has calmed down and is almost over sooooo..yeah! Anyways leave feedback, please.**

 **twitter: _blinkedvelvet_**


	4. Progression

_**3 months later**_

Staring out at the snow, Ed Tucker glared at the strangers passing by the window of the cafe. It only took a few weeks for Chief Dodds to hear about the rumors of his investigation and thanks to Dodds connections, Ed's Captain threatened him to end it. Annoyed but compliant, he had ended his investigation.

Well _most_ of it.

He still caught wind of drug dealers recently imprisoned, coughing up mentions of Chief Dodds. Ed never understood why this case meant so much to him. A great chance of becoming Captain but even coming for Dodds could cost him a demotion. It wasn't a normal cop does wrong gets caught and loses badge and pension...especially when drug lords and a higher-ranking officer was involved.

It could cost him and lots more everything. Maybe even his life.

So Ed dropped it.

 _For now._

He hissed as his coffee burned his bottom lip. Diverting his eyes away from the window he was shocked to see _her._ Olivia Benson had just walked into the cafe, waiting in line. Her boy wasn't with her nor her husband, just her.

One thing he noticed right away was her sagging shoulders and upset look. Dressed in a thick coat, tight slacks, and leather boots, with little makeup, and her hair tied up, she looked amazing.

He kept his eyes on her all up until she got her own cup of coffee and danish. Studying her as she looked around a crowded cafe for a spot, he raised his arm hoping to get her attention.

It took her a few seconds to find him and he frowned once he caught a glare from her. Lowering his arm in embarrassment he was still a bit relieved when she walked over and planted herself across from him.

'Hi," he said softly, slightly annoyed she was clearly trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hello," she sighed.

"How are you?"

"Do you really even care?"

"Excuse me," he said, shocked at her both her tone and accusation, "of course I do...bad morning,"

She looked at him as if she was going to apologize. However, as expected, she quickly closed her mouth and looked away embarrassed.

"Do over?" he suggested.

She gave a thin smile, still flushed with embarrassment. "Please,".

"How are you?" he asked again.

"Tired….worn out," she sighed, "handling all these galas and speeches, talking about the same injustices…it gets tiring quick,"

"Of course," he agreed.

They sat in silence and although they started off uncomfortable the silence wasn't at all awkward.

"Everything going great?"

"Amazing!" she said a bit to chipper for his liking, especially when it was clear the woman was clearly upset.

"Olivia you su-"

"I'm fine," she sneered.

This time the silence was awkward and almost too much.

Quickly drinking her coffee, she adverted her eyes to anywhere but at him. Even the loud clanging of dishes and the talking of other costumers did nothing to distract them both from each other. Ed watched her closely as she ate her Danish, almost if she was forcing herself to eat.

He wondered just what happened between when he saw her vibrant with her son until now as she looked worn out barely able to eat.

"Want some?" she said offering the other half of her danish.

He smiled at her and shook his head. Noticing her disappointment, he wished he had accepted it, except he couldn't change his mind without being too obvious and he just wanted to see her finish eating _something._

"Thanks," she sighed. Olivia got up, grabbing her trash and walking away from him. He watched her throw away her trash and brush past a couple of people before walking out the café. Outside, he saw her put her beanie on and walk the opposite way, and once she was out of sight he looked down at his cold coffee.

 _That went nicely._

* * *

"Tucker what part of stay the hell away from Dodds do you not comprehend," Captain Davis sneered as he leaned over Ed's desk, clearly pissed.

"Sir I have no idea-"

"Save it," Davis snapped "why do I have Dodds breathing down my neck about you hassling his wife,"

Ed glared in return not only confused but also insulted. Had Olivia said that? Did he make her feel that way? Yesterday morning may have been awkward, but he hadn't harassed her nor had he questioned her.

"I just don't get it Tucker," a man chuckled.

Both men looked up to see William Dodds, leaning against Tucker's office door, snarling at the IAB Lieutenant.

"What would that be Chief?"

"Charges are dropped, both dealers confessed, and I was searched with a clean record and yet for so me reason you have something to prove," William sighed. "Leave us, John,"

Since the academy people have been telling him to avoid questioning William Dodds, a man who he's seen break regulation even when they were rookies, he watched this man climb higher and higher with rank, avoiding rightful punishment. He harbored hatred for William because no member of the NYPD should cheat the system and still manage to succeed to much, it was immoral and cowardly. It was first seeing Dodds let dealers go as a rookie for pay that made him want to go into IAB to begin with. This man was somehow untouchable, and it was ridiculous.

Hesitantly, and giving Ed one last look of anger and warning, Davis left the office. William looked back before closing the door, leaving the two men in privacy.

"I wasn't _hassling_ your wife,"

"Well you'll have to excuse me if after you've been investigating me and still hold this childish grudge against me that I don't find your little run in with my wife to be a bit suspicious,"

"Did Benson suggest I upset her? A few sentences between the both of us isn't harmful is it?" Ed sneered.

Dodds smirked at him and took Davis's place as he leaned over the other man, leering at him.

"You know you were always a bitter bastard, even when we were in the academy," William said, "but you are _pathetic._ Now I don't know if this is jealousy because of my ranking, my success, and me always achieving more than you ever have, but this needs to stop,"

"Don't flatter yourself Dodds," Ed spat. "Unlike you, perhaps I'm concerned with your wife's wellbeing,"

They both stared at one another, pissed and irritated.

"Stay away from me Tucker," William hissed, "stay away from my wife, stay away from my son, anything or anyone related to me… _stay away,_ "

Dodds glared at Ed for one last moment before walking out the office, but not before saying one last thing to him.

"Maybe if you got your own family, got your own life you wouldn't be so pathetic in trying to destroy others,"

Ed watched the man walk out, too confident and cocky for his liking. Although his face was blank he still felt great embarrassment as other officers who were watching, snicker at him as they glanced into his office.

* * *

Ed walked back in forth through his home office, reading a file on a cop suspected of on the job drinking. Ever since his investigation on Dodds, to die things down, he was assigned much more simple and easy cases. Cases where the cops in questioned would easily confess and would only get a few weeks of suspension, nothing to serious and damaging.

Dressed in am IAB tshirt and sweats that hung on his waist, he walked barefoot, the only sound being the ticking of his clock. He tapped the arm of his reading glasses as he studied the file, a case he already figured out but sometimes reading a cop's record could be more entertaining than a crime novel, depending on who's he read.

A knock on his door startled him and before heading to open the door, he grabbed his service weapon. It was almost 10 PM and it wouldn't be the first time a drunk cop would bang on his door threatening to kill him for 'ruining their lives'.

Looking through the peephole he was shocked to see her, Olivia Benson, standing at his door dressed in her clothing from that morning. Hoping to not startle her, he put his gun on the hallway table before opening the door.

"Olivia?"

"Tucker" she smiled, walking past him without an invitation.

"Can I help you?" he asked. He was concerned about her well being still noticing she was just as worn down as this morning, but he was also still suspicious considering her husband accused him of harassing her just a few hours earlier.

"I want to know just what you were investigating Will for," she said, sitting on his couch. She took her coat off, clearly making herself at home, and threw it over the end of the couch.

"Benson, you know I can't tell you that," he chuckled.

She nodded, upset but refusing to beg him to tell her.

He watched longer, studying her. His biggest notice was just how much she'd grown from the prostitute he knew back in the harsh grimy streets of 80s New York. She had cleaned up, and even then when she worked the streets that night, she looked healthy and clearly up to part on her hygiene. She had changed, wisdom becoming of her age, her past being a part of her work now to help girls who once reminded her of herself. He studied her features, her hair shorter but still the same dark color just with the added blonde highlights. With a few aged lines she still looked gorgeous, graced natural beauty.

"You know I never forgot that night," she murmured, glancing at him as he sat down beside her.

"What night?" he shrugged.

"Don't be humble," she smirked, "the night you saved me and gave me a meal,"

"Oh.. _that_ night,"

He sat confused as once again she grew quiet, never finishing her thoughts. He was more concerned as to why she would even bring it up. He'd never even shared that moment with her husband, never spoke of it, and tried his hardest to forget it.

"Will...did what you did for me that night," she sighed, "he saved me. After saving me from my...you know, he took me in provided for me, got me clean, had is father find me a job,"

 _What a great guy._

"Olivia I don't understand," he shook his head, mostly annoyed by the praising of a man he despised by a woman he respected.

"What I'm saying is whatever you think you have on him, whether he did anything or not, for me... _please_ let this go,"

He stared at her in both pity and anger. First from his boss, then his department, from Dodds himself and now from Olivia. He'd been told to excuse Dodds of his crimes all day and now even in the comfort of his own home.

"No," he snapped.

Her eyes grew wide, shocked at the venom in his tone. She always suspected that he never liked her husband but this anger towards her was shocking.

"Your husband is one of the most crooked cops I've ever witnessed in the department," he continued, "him making Chief is an insult itself and now I even have you showing up on my doorstep to fight his battle, for his own badge. I hate to tell you Olivia but your husband is dirty and too much of a coward to get his own hands messy even for you,"

"Excuse me?"

 _Shit._

"Olivia I'm going to have to ask you to-"

"What the hell do you mean for me too?"

She had stood up, staring him down. She had come over to try and persuade Tucker to close the case while she was already struggling to keep her family in order, especially after finding out her husband's dealings. She had no idea what Tucker's attitude was about and she figured after his kindness this morning, he would at least give her the benefit of the doubt.

Clearly she was wrong.

"I mean your husband isn't as great as he wants you to believe," he hissed, "and just like that night I helped you I helped you the day we both found you against tha alley wall, battered and bruised,"

"I don't understand wh-"

"And your husband," he continued, "didn't pay a damn dime to your pimp for you to be freed,"

"You're lying," she spat, "he told me-"

"I told him my name was Dodds," he said, softer this time, "because you already fell for Dodds and I figured-"

"Screw you," she said, "Will was right, you're so lonely and bitter the only thing you can do to feel is hurt and ruin others. Trust me it's a sad life and you'll die a pathetic bastard,"

Although he may have been harsh and started this whole argument, her words had stung more deeply than anything. Of all the accusations thrown at him during his time in IAB, no insults from a fired or demoted cop stung as much as hers.

Olivia glared at him one last time, tears in her eyes as she furiosuly shook her head, unable to believe the nerve of this man. She snatched her jacket off his couch. Something had flung out of her pocket and before she could bend down to get it, Ed swiped it off the carpet. It was a small bag and he looked at her. Never taking his eyes off her, watching her breathe heavily shaken with nervousness, he opened the bag.

Cocaine.

"Listen-"

"Turn around, Olivia,"

"What?"

"I have to,"

"You son of a bitch,"

Grabbing her arm, he swiftly but softly turned her around. He reach to take the handcuffs on his table and cuffed her.

"Please-"

"Olivia Dodds you are under arrest," he said dryly, " anything you say can and will be used again-"

"I know my rights," she snapped.

* * *

 **Anyways, tbc.**

 **twitter: blnkloona**


End file.
